


Just. Watch. Me

by WhyWhyNot



Series: The world built by those who came before us [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Racism, one century later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: How Rabeb Jiddah found her vocation





	Just. Watch. Me

It is generally accepted by the friends and relatives of Rabeb Jiddah that one of her life most important turn took place on July 2015, 5th, somewhen around 4p.m. They are not wrong, but a bit of context is necessary for a better understanding.

\-----

It had been decided that, for once, instead of Maximilienne spending the summer in Ishval, it would be Rabeb that would come in Central. A good part of the holidays would be spent visiting various touristic and cultural spots.

July 5th, Maé, Maximilienne's father, took the two girls to visit the Parliament.

The visit itself went well. It's when they left the building that the incident happened.

Rabeb had been enthusiastic, babbling about everything they learnt with childish happiness.

"And when I'm adult, I'll work here to ! You'll see! "

This. This was the turning point.

\---

"You? Who are you trying to foul? Like if an ISHVALAN would ever have enough brains to do that!"

Rabeb had quickly spinned to face the man who insulted her.

"Listen, you worthless piece of shit. You can be right on one point. Maybe I won't be working at the Parliament. "

She straightened, looking every bit like the warrior queen whom name she shared.

"I will be Fuhrer of Amestris. Just. Watch. Me."


End file.
